Chasing Shadows
by tomkiel
Summary: Order 66 has been called, Jedi are being hunted down all over the galaxy. And it is the job of Delta squad to hunt down two Jedi which are hiding in the unknown regions, nobody knew what to expect.
1. Leave Nobody behind

_**WARNING**_

 **This Fanfic may contain spoilers for _"Republic Commando"_**

 **EDIT: Fixed up some typos and generally added more detail**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comlink"_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Above Kashyyk, inside an LAAT**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Delta squad, lock n' load. . ." Said Boss as Scorch looked down in saddness.

". . . We're going back for Sev." As Boss said that Scorch looked up with a big smile under his helmet.

"Pilot, i'm sending you the coordinates that you need to fly us to."

"Roger that, we'll be there soon."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **10 minutes later**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"We're here, go! Go! Go!" Said Boss as the Commandos dismounted from the LAAT one by one onto a and soon after them dismounted himself. Fixer shot two B1 Droids which just appeared from around the corner and noticed the ship.

"So. . . what's our plan sir? Even if we get there, what if he's not there?" Asked Fixer.

"I don't know, we'll go there and if he's not there. . . well, we'll figure something out." Said Boss as they were making their way to the last known location of Sev and shooting at droids and trandoshians which happened to be in Delta squad's way.

"Ok. It's just behind this door, get ready!" Said Boss as they started breaching the door. As they went inside all they saw were a few destroyed Droids.

"Aaaaaand he's not here, so what now?" Asked Scorch as he kicked one of the lifeless Droids

"That one, it looks like it's still barely working, Fixer, check it for any possible info on Sev."

"On it Boss." Said Fixer as he kneeled down, laid his weapon on the floor and started tampering with the droid

"How long do you reckon it'll take?" asked Scorch.

"Finished"

"Oh."

"It looks like. . . they took him to a prison complex, it's not that far away."

"Alright, lead the way."

"So guys. . . what happens after the war? I mean, it will end one day." asked Scorch.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. . . we're soldiers, we're made for war, and some day there won't be any war."

"I- I don't know, I don't think anybody knows. But for now, let's just live through the war." answered Boss.

"We should be coming up to the prison in. . . right now." said Fixer as he looked up from his hand with the coordinates onto a small empty clearing in the forest.

"What do you mean? I see no prison." Said Scorch as he looked around.

"It says that it's right here." Fixer said in anger.

"Well, it is clearly not!"

"Shut up you two! It is here, under us." Said Boss as he looked at them

"Excuse me, sir?" Said Fixer with a confused look under his helmet. As Boss moved some dirt with his foot to reveal metal.

"Alright, it's here, but we don't know how to enter, great." Said Scorch as he kicked the metal floor.

"You are the Demolition expert, are you not?" Said Fixer.

"Oh right." Said Scorch as he stopped for a second and started planting an explosive. As the bomb blew up it reaveled a tunnel with stairs at one end leading downwards, a turn on the other and a body of a Trandoshian who probably got killed by the explosion.

"You sir, are ugly." said Scorch to the mutilated Trandoshian as he entered the tunnel.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **10 minutes later**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"He should be around the corner" Said Fixer. After they turned the corner they shot a guard who was patrolling around the facility.

"He's behind this door."

"Slice it." Said Boss

"On it Boss." Said Fixer as he started slicing the door. As the door opened they saw Sev sitting on a bench.

"It took you a while." He said with a slight smirk.

"We had some complications, here catch." Said Boss as he threw his pistol towards Sev. As he caught it, he immediately aimed and shot it, and the wounded Trandoshian that just pulled out a knife behind the Deltas

"You owe me one Boss."

"Pfff, you owe us a lot more than one then."

"Hey, I was counting the ones before that too." Said Sev as he got up from the bench.

"Now, we have to get back to the LZ, it's right outside the prison, or rather above."

"Also, did you leave any droids or trandos for me?" Jokingly said Sev.

"Sorry Sev, got all of them." Responded Scorch with a grin on his face. After a while they made it to the landing zone where an LAAT was already waiting for them.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Inside a Venator above Kashyyk**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"I'm very dissapointed with you Deltas, you disregarded direct orders for one clone. But we still have work to do, order 66 has been issued, every Jedi is now to be considered an enemy of the Republic. For now all that I know is that you will receive additional training including training in piloting ships and fighting Jedi."

"Jedi hunting, well there's a first for everything." Said Sev.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **A month later**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Now that you've finished your training, I have some more details for you. You will be looking for a Jedi Master and her padawan. The Master is a woman called Coria and the Padawan is called Khoan."

"And where do we look for them?" Asked Boss.

"Their last known location is Illum in the uknown regions"

"Uknown regions? Why the hell were they there. And do we know if they're still there?" asked S.

"Apparently it's some holy place for the Jedi or something. And right now, they have probably left the planet and they may be on Ruumea, it's also in the unknown regions but it's the closest civilized planet to Illum."

"Right, so when are we moving out?" Asked Boss.

"In an hour, we can't waste any more time."

"An hour? How am I going to get any sleep?" Said Scorch while sighing.

"well, you better get it before we move out, don't want you to crash into any asteroids. . ." Jokingly said Sev.

"Better listen to him."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Near Ruumea**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So that's the place. . ." Said Fixer as he saw a green ball with a few blue spots.

"Yep, it looks like it is, apparently there's only one settlement there, we'll land next to it." Said Boss while travelling to the planet in his orange V-wing

"Probably filled with criminals." said Sev.

"Which planet isn't?" Asked Scorch.

"Good point." replied Sev.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Upon landing on the planet**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As they landed on the planet they saw thick jungle far away and a lot of vegetation around the town.

"Now, get into your civilian clothes, I doubt we're going to learn anything in this armor, and pistols only, _Sev._ " Said Boss while getting out of his V-wing. After they made it to the town with all of them wearing face covering besides Boss. As they entered, they saw a small town with a few traders here and there including weapon traders, selling them just like they were fruit.

"So what do we do now Si- Boss?" Asked Fixer.

"Now? We find a cantina, people reveal a lot when they're drunk."

"Like this one" Said Scorch while pointing at a door right next to them.

"Yes. . . just like this one." Said Boss while looking at Scorch and then entered the cantina. A Gotal behind the bar asked the Deltas:

"Hello gentlemen! What can I get you today?"

"just get us some drinl." Said Boss.

"Sure thing!" And as the bartender was getting the drinks Boss said to the Deltas.

"Eavesdrop on some conversations, ask questions, whatever you need to get out the anwsers, and Sev. . . just be on the look out."

"Sure thing Boss, I never was good in conversations anyway. . ."

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, follow, favourite, or don't, whatever suits you. I know that this one was short but the ones after this only get longer :)**


	2. Information

_**WARNING**_

 **This Fanfic may contain spoilers for _"Republic Commando"_**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comlink"_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Inside a bar on Ruumea**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So. . . any rumors around here lately?" Asked Boss while leaning on the table.

"Rumors? Kid you're in a small town in the middle of nowhere, there's tons of them, mostly useless stuff though, but I can tell you specific info. . . for the right price, you're looking for something, you have that look in your eyes."

"Huh, is it that obvious?"

"I've been in this buisness for too long to not notice such things, and now what do you want?"

"Well we're looking for a pair of Jedi, a Woman called Coria and a boy called Khoan. Though I do doubt that they told you that they're Jedi, they're traitors to the Republic you see." Said Boss as he slided a few credits towards the bartender.

"Well. . . I didn't saw anyone that I knew was a jedi. . . but I did saw a few weird new folks around, they were wearing robes, and they were a woman and a boy. They were talking to Rath, a local smuggler, he took them somwhere and he's actually in the bar right now." Said the bartender as he pointed towards a guy sitting at a table in a corner drinking.

"Anyways, here are your drinks, enjoy!"

"Got anything?" Boss asked Scorch while they both were enjoying their drinks.

"Not anything interesting, but those fellas over there know how to have fun!" Said Scorch while he nodded at a few men of different races who were sitting by a table drinking and laughing really loudly.

"Well, I got some info, apparently that guy flew the targets somewhere, come on we'll get some info off of him." Said Boss while he pointed with his drink in hand at a guy in a leather jacket with a cloth wrapped around his neck. As they sat by his table opposite to him he asked them:

"And now, who the fuck are you? More people wanting to get off of this shithole?"

"Actually no, we're looking for information." Said Boss.

"If you're about to ask about any of my clients than no, I have a policy of not selling out my customers, you know, it's bad buisness."

"We're looking for two people that you recently transported, a woman and a boy. Information is a commodity, it can be traded, sold and purchased. So, how much is this information worth to you?" Asked Scorch after which he took a sip of his drink.

"You're right about that, but it's not the case of how much it's worth to me, but how much are you willing to offer?" Said Rath as he smiled.

"There's two hundread credits on this, will it be enough?" Asked Boss as he slid a credit chip his way.

"It sure is!" Said Rath almos jumping out of his chair.

"I transported them away from here a couple hours ago, they went to some no-name frozen planet, I asked them why they were going there and they said that somebody was waiting there for them, I'll give you the coordinates of where we landed."

"Well thank you, we'll be moving out soon" As Boss said that he turned around and saw Fixer in an argument with somebody, pushing eachother while they were doing that a Rodian pulled out a blaster pistol and put it up to Fixer's neck. Boss and Scorch immediately pulled out their blasters and started screaming at the Rodian to put it down but as they did that people that seemed like they were the friends of the Rodian also pulled out their blasters with everyone screaming now and Fixer in the middle suddenly, a blaster shot hit the Rodian in the head from behind as some of the people in the bar started shooting and the others turned around to see who shot. In the confusion some of them shot eachother while the Deltas easily picked them off.

"You owe me one Fixer." Said Sev as he kicked one of the bodies.

"Not just this one, Sev." Replied Fixer

"Sorry for the mess." Said Scorch to the bartender as they were leaving the bar.

"And you, give us the info and we'll be off" Said Boss to Rath.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Above the icy planet**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As came into the atmosphere, they saw a mostly flat frozen plain with a few hills here and there.

"So sir, what's our plan?" Asked Fixer again in his commando armor along with everyone else.

"We'll fly above and look for. . . something. If they actually had somebody waiting for them, there would be some place where they landed or some kind of shelter."

"Got it" Replied Fixer. After around half an hours Scorch said:

 _"Boss. . . I got something, not sure what it is, i'm going to land and send you the coordinates, it looks like there's a landing spot here and some kind of shelter, gonna check it out."_

"Roger that, i'm going to head to your position and you guys continue searching." Said Boss while he turned around and started heading Scorch's way. As he landed 5 minutes later, he saw Scorch's yellow V-wing and what looked like a landing spot with less snow on it. Next to the landing pad there was a hill with a metal door in it.

" _Boss, something doesn't seem right. . . I think someone or something is here."_ Said Scorch with a concerned voice.

"Scorch? Get out of there, NOW!" After Boss said that suddenly he heard blaster fire coming from Scorch

" _God damn it! There's too many of them, i'm surrounded!"_

"What the hell is going on over there?! Deltas, on me, RIGHT NOW."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **10 minutes later**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After Fixer landed nearby and got next to the door along with the other Deltas he asked:

"So, do we have any additional info? Anything?"

"Unfortunetly, no." Responded Boss.

"Ahhh damn it."

"And now, Fixer, start breaching."

"On it sir." As Fixer said that he started planting a charge on the door. As the charge exploded and Sev went in first he said:

"Well. . . got another charge?" He said as he turned around from another door.

"You've got to be kidding me, what is this, like an airlock or something?" Said Boss.

"Alright Fixer, there's a terminal, can you slice it?"

"Sure thing. Ooooor not. . . it looks like it's opened from the other side and this one is only for indentification, we'll have to breach."

"Well, breach then." After Fixer breached it and they walked into the room, they saw a small room with what looked like an even smaller guard booth with a chair and a terminal inside.

"Check that Terminal 40"

"Right away sir."

"So, when are we coming to Scorch?" Asked Sev.

"First off, we need to get info if the Jedi were here and then we get Scorch."

"Wait. . . you're putting his life as a FUCKING SECONDARY OBJECTIVE?!"

"Listen we"

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING LISTEN, HE'S MY GODDAMN POD BROTHER, WE KNEW HIM FROM THE BEGGINING."

"GUYS, stop, just stop and look at what i've found. I've managed to hack into the security recordings and look at this." As they came up to the terminal and Fixer started playing the recording they saw Scorch in a intersection of four large corridors, fighting off what looked like many commando droids. He reported on his comlink and then took a few of them out, but he was quickly overwhelmed and captured.

"This is a recording from a few levels down, he must've taken an elevator or something."

"Alright, but why the hell are there commando droids here?" Asked Boss.

"I don't know, maybe a Separatist far outpost or something? They are getting pretty desperate."

"Honestly I don't care, now, let's just kill some clankers." Said Sev as he pulled up his blaster.


	3. All alone

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comlink"_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Inside a complex on the freezing planet**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Not so fast Sev, Fixer, got anything else, about the Jedi or the person that was waiting for them here?"

"Yeah, I was about to tell you, the landing pad apparently registers which ships landed here and take all the info they can, some new technology, pretty convenient to be honest, so I have all the info, and we can go for Scorch now."

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Said Sev as he stairted going down a set of stairs. As they got down the stairs they saw an intersection, to the left the way was blocked by debris, to the front there were a few rooms, and to the right there was an elevator.

"Alright, me and 07 will check those rooms while you stay here." He said as he placed his hand on Fixers shoulder.

"Alright sir." Said Fixer. As the two Deltas were checking the rooms they saw different broken and turned over research equipement.

"What the hell were they doing in here?" Said Boss to himself. Suddenly Sev and Boss heard a scream coming from the intersection. As they ran back to where the saw Fixer last all they saw was his gun on the floor.

"They're picking us off one by one sir, we have to stick together."

"Yeah, we do. Whatever is happening down there it can't be anything good, they're not killing us, they're trying their hardest to capture us. Take this for now." Said Boss as he handed Fixers blaster to Sev.

"So. . . what now sir? We have no idea which floor they're on."

"Let's go back and check which floor the recording was on." As they came back to the terminal and Sev started checking and suddenly Boss screamed:

"wait a second. . . GET AWAY FROM IT!" After he said that he pulled Sev away from the terminal seconds before it exploded.

"Well, maybe they are trying to kill us afterall. . ." Said Sev.

"Ughhh, did you at least catch which floor it was on?"

"Yeah, -13"

"Really? This thing goes deep. And one thing, scan for both of them, I don't want to continue this mission with just the two of us." Sev nodded. After they went into the elevator and started going to level -13 suddenly the elevator stopped.

"What In the?" Said Boss.

"Either this is some malfunction or they're trying to kill us again, let's try to get out through the hatch in the ceiling."

"Alright, check it out, i'm right after you." As Boss said that and climbed up Sev started shooting and said:

"Goddamn commando droids! They're trying to sabotage it and make it fall!"

"I'm coming up Sev!" As Boss managed to get up on the elevator, he just saw Sev shooting the last commando droid "Guess you didn't need help afterwards.

"Not really, but we still need to fix this, there is no space to get down."

"Nothing imposible you just have connect this to this aaaand done."

"Well that was fast, hopefully there won't be any more interruptions."

"Yeah, I doubt this elevator will survive another beating like this." After Boss said that they went back to the elevator and to level -13. As the door opened they saw a short corridor with an intact window at the end of it to what looked like an office and two turns to the left and right before the window. This level seemed. . . odd, it wasn't destroyed like everything so far in this. . . place. "This place is. . . strange, now I know what Scorch meant."

As they came before the window they saw a male sitting in a chair turned away from them, next to a terminal. To the left and right there were turns that were both going around the office.

"Let's see who that is." whispered Boss to Sev. "Hello! Who are you? Put your hands up!" Said Boss to the person sitting, he did not respond. "Keep an eye on him, i'm going to approach him."

"Roger that sir." as Boss walked into the office and turned the chair, he saw the person in bloodied clothes with a slit throat and a republic logo on his uniform.

"He's Republic, what the hell is the Republic doing here?" Said Boss to Sev.

"I don't know, maybe it's a research station or something?"

"in the unknown regions? Anyways, let's just focus on the task." After Boss said that and got out of the office and the Deltas took the turn but after they got to the end of the corrdior which surronded the room they saw. . . nothing, unless you count a wall as something.

"What in- this place is the strangest thing i've ever seen." Said Boss. "Are you sure it was level 13 Sev?"

"Yes, 100% sir."

"Alright. . . let's check that terminal, maybe we'll get some anwsers there." As Boss started checking the terminal he said: "Ughh, Fixer would be usefull right now." And after a while he said: "And that should do the trick. . ." As he said that Sev exclaimed:

"Boss, a wall just. . . moved!"

"Well I guess that's good. What the hell have you gotten yourself into Scorch?" As they went behind the office they saw a new corridor, just like it was there before.

"This is the place that Scorch fought in the recording!" Said Sev.

"Yeah, no wonder, pefect place for an ambush." As they looked around to the front they saw a locked door with a terminal, to the right a big door and to the left, the continuation of the corridor with doors and turns."

"A locked door? Definetly something good behind it." Said Boss. "I'm going to slice it while you watch my back."

"Sure thing Bo-" Sev started as 38 cut him off.

"Done, there is like no security on this." As Boss said that and opened the door he saw a slope heading up and the turning 180 degrees.

"Well done, but I found Scorch, he's somwhere close, and he's alive."

As they started going up the slope they started hearing laughter, after they got to the top they saw aopening to the left, they entered to what seemed like a hall for speeches, transformed into a bar with them being on the platform where the speeches used to be given from. Below them they saw men laughing, drinking and playing around, as well as Scorch without his armor, tied to a wheel spinning and people throwing darts around him, with some already being stuck in his body. Suddenly somebody walked into a room under the armed Deltas.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE INTEROGATING HIM!"

"Buth serh, weh are! He jush has a very tiht mout. . ." Said one of the drunks.

"Ughh, you! Get him down from there and get him to against the wall, the other one gave us what we need."

"AAAAGHH" Screamed Scorch as they were slowly pulling out the darts out of him "Ugh, sometimes I REALLY hate my job." As they out him against the wall, the higher up that walked into the room, he asked:

"Do you wish a blindfold?"

"You threw darts at me, and you're asking me if I want a blindfold?"

"I'm guessing that means no." After he said that three B1 battle droids approached.

"Take aim!"


	4. Rescue

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comlink"_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Inside a complex on the freezing planet**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Fire" As he said that, they started firing, and all the droids fell down to the floor. While the people were looking around in confusion, without their blasters, Scorch grabbed the nearest blaster from one of the droids and Boss said: "Sev, you go down below while I'll take care of them here. Anyone make a fucking move and you're dead!"

"Great timing guys! And it was very smart of you to not have your blasters while you're drunk!" Said Scorch. Two very drunk people started making a fuss and they took out their knives but shortly after that they got shot by Sev who just opened the door and was weilding his blaster in one hand.

"Anyone else have any great ideas like those two? You ok Scorch?"

"Besides the multiple wounds and barely being able to walk, i'd say that yeah, i'm alright." responded Scorch.

"Is there a docor here?" Asked Boss, one man stepped in front. "Go and try to fix him up to the best of your abilities."

"Sir? You're letting one of those drunken torturers try and heal him?"

"Unless you want to let him bleed out or have a better idea then yes."

"Ugh, just don't kill me, and where's Fixer?" Asked Scorch.

"They took him too." Responded 07.

"Oh."

"You, you have some questions to anwser." Said Boss as he pointed at someone who looked like an officer. As he took him to a corner of the room he asked: "So who the hell are you people anyways, are you Separatist? The Droids and the dead Republic guy make me think so."

"We are neither, we are all brothers, we hate both the Republic and the Separatists, they're both just power hungry politics that make us kill eachother, we are all brothers, we used to be Separatist, Republic, Clone. We live off of letting smugglers and criminals temporarily stay here and from trading with them."

"You're traitors, deserters. Brothers? Brothers that torture their captured? That slaughter the people in a research station? You're no better than fucking bounty hunters!" Said Boss as he accidentally pulled the trigger and shot the officer in his abdomen out of anger.

"Ugh These people we. . . we didn't kill them, something. . . something else did it, we have no idea what it was, but, there were other reports of that, on other planets in the uknown regions. And no better than bounty hunters? Then that makes. . . both of us. " Said the officer as he passed away. As Boss turned away still a little shocked by the accidental death of the officer, he said:

"Execute them, all of them."

"S-Sir?" Said Scorch.

"They're traitors, they ran away from their armies, abandoned their brothers, kill them." After he said that, Sev and him raised their blasters and started shooting. After a few second only one person shiverring, standing alone. Boss came to him and stabbed him with his wrist blade.

"May the force save us all." Whispered the doctor fixing Scorch as he saw the execution.

"You get a free pass doc." Said Sev to the doctor.

"Thank you, he should be ok now."

"Alright Deltas, form up and let's move out." They went out of the door, leaving the doctor alone. They went straight forwards. "Form up on those doors Deltas. Prepare to breach. . . go! Go! Go!" They entered a not too big room, an armory with racks, and shelves for weapons and a table in the middle, all filled with blasters.

"I like this." Exclaimed Sev.

"Hey, you're the one with the gun 07. That's my and Fixers stuff, and Fixers stuff!"

"You also have a gun."

"Well yeah, but it just has a sentimental value to me." Said Scorch as he started started picking up the gun, but not fast enough before a commando droids ambushed him and the other Deltas. With his blaster on the floor and a droid trying to stab him, Scorch yelled: 

"A little help would be useful!"

"We're having problems of our own at the moment!" Said Boss currently at a very similair situation as Scorch and Sev, with two droids on him and one on Sev who was pinned against a wall.

"Catch!" Said Sev to Scorch as he threw his blaster pistol towards him at the cost of the commando droid on him making a deep cut in his breastplate, fortunetly not penetrating it. That gave him a chance to defeat the droid, he managed to smash the droid's head against the wall and picked up a DC-15A from a weapon rack and shooting the two droids that had Boss pinned on a table, with Scorch shooting the droid on himself a second earlier.

"Judging from this, one might think that we're not welcome here."

"Yeah, did they think we died at the elevator? I mean there was nothing stopping us from all those people in that room." Exclaimed Sev.

"One thing that's really interesting, the officer said that they didn't kill anyone, and that there have been similair thing happening around the unknown regions." Said Boss.

"But where are the bodies, i've only seen one." Exclaimed Scorch.

"I don't know, but now, let's get our minds back on the task after you get your armor back on." Said Boss.

As they cleared different rooms in the corridor including a torture room that Scorch was probably supposed to be dragged off to, they came upon one room which was locked, compared to most rooms that were not.

"Hmmm, it's locked, Scorch, prepare the charges."

"On it Sir." As Scorch entered the room after they blew out the doors lock, he immediately backed up pushing other Deltas and putting his hands on his helmets filter.

"The hell are you doing Scorch?" Said Boss being behind the Deltas. As Scorch backed out of the room, he instantly dropped his helmet and got on all fours breathing quickly. Suddenly the worst smell 38 has ever felt in his life, as he took a peek into the room, he saw bodies. Many, many rotting, massacred bodies. As Sev stood in the door way looking at the bodies he said:

"Well, at least now we know where the bodies are."

"FUCKING HELL! Who the fuck would do that?"Said Scorch as he stumbled back up and put his helmet back on.

"I-I have no idea, let's get Fixer and not let him suffer the same fate." Said Boss

"Don't even make me think that." Exclaimed Scorch while he pointed at Boss. As they took a turn to the right they saw a staircase in front of them leading to a locked door.

"Alright Deltas, perform breaching manouvers."

"right away sir." As they breached and went into the small room they saw a unarmed man sitting on a chair in front of a terminal, to the right of them who just turned around in his chair and raised his hands to surrender. It looked like he was watching the camer feed on the terminal, from the entire facility.

"Secure him Scorch while we're going to breach this door." Said Boss as he pointed a door opposite to the one they just entered. As Sev kicked it down he saw a person that looked like the leader of everyone here and Fixer sitting opposite to him, with his back turned to the Deltas.

"Cut his bounds, oh-seven." Said Boss to Sev as he pointed his gun at the leader"

"On it 38."

"So mr. . . _"3-8",_ how do you like our little Republic here?"

"Little Republic? Looks more like a bandit hideout to me." Said Scorch who just entered the room with the tied up camera operator.

"Yes, exactly."

"You know, when a man is acting on his own orders, you can see his true self, you murdered those men, innocent, unarmed men."

"They were traitors."

"Traitors? Traitors mr. 3-8? They were free men, most of them weren't even soldiers, they were ship maintenance and other things of that nature." Suddenly he got shot just below his shoulder, by Fixer who just took Scorch's pistol out of his holster.

"Don't worry sir, i've heard enough of his bullshit." Said Fixer as the commander was still gasping for air.

"Hey! That's my gun!" Said Scorch.

"You can have that back." Said Fixer as he flipped the gun to hold it by it's barrel and gave it to Scorch.

"And I believe that this belongs to you." Said Sev as he Gave Fixer his blaster back."

"And Indeed it does, where's the rest of my equipment?"

"In the armoury, but first things first, do you have the files?"

"I sure do, but you don't wanna know where I hid them."

"Right, now, after you get your gear back, we'll get back up to the surface."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Back up on the surface.**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So Fixer, was getting the files out hard?" Asked Scorch.

"Oh shut up, that's not what I meant."

"Alright Deltas back to your ships and get into orbit." Said Boss as he got out of the complex. After they got into orbit Boss said again: "Alright so you got all the ship information from the launchpad and what else?"

"Umm the launchpad thing was a joke."

"Your sense of humor is on point 4-0" Said Scorch.

"So you don't have any ship data?" 

"I do, these guys are crazy about paperwork, they have ship the model, who was on the ship, purpose of visit, etc., etc., even where they came from and where they're going. . ."

"So we're going to trust some random smuggler that we've never met?" Asked Sev.

"That's exactly what we're going to do oh-seven" Said Boss.


	5. Black Clouds

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comlink"_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Above the un-named freezing planet**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Well we have a plan then." Sarcastically said Scorch inside his yellow V-Wing

"So Scorch, where are we off to next?"

"A planet called "Vernica" not awfully far away, it's a den of criminals, smugglers, crime lords and such, just like every other place here."

"Let's go then, transmit the coordinates, Fixer." After Fixer transmitted then coordinates, they docked into their hyperdrive docking rings and went to the coordinates. As they arrived above the planet, they saw a yellowy brownish planet with some blue spots and a ship flying away from it.

"Well this place is teeming with life compared to the other planets we visited here." Said Scorch.

"Teeming with life? The guy is going the other way, _away_ from the planet." Said Sev as a response to Scorch.

"Well, there's a few more settlements on there then on Ruumea, so it's gonna take a while longer to track them down." Exclaimed 40.

"A few?! There's like a hundread!" Replied Scorch.

"Well, then we'll just have to ask your friendly neighbor hood crime lord."Said Sev to break up the useless radio chatter.

"Don't ask me, listen to him, i'm sending you the coordinates of where to land." Said Boss. After that, they disconected their rings and landed on the planet not too far but not too close to a larger settlement. "You know the drill, civilian clothes on and leave your weapons here."

"Ugh, I hate this." Said Sev.

"You were the one that gave us the idea, without you we'd never land!" Said Scorch with a smirk on his face while changing clothes.

"Shut up you two." Said Fixer. After they changed, they hid the boxes that they stored their equipment in some bushes nearby. As they made it to the town, they saw an actual town, not a small community like Ruumea. There were many short buildings that looked like they were made out of stone, hardened clay, mud etc. Some of the wealthier buildings were made out of more "Normal" materials, just like on most other worlds, which were mostly differnet metals. There was even a ship yard with different types of ships .

"So, now we need to find a cantina again."

"So. . . who are the generals now? I mean, there's still the admirals, but who leads the troops on the ground since the Jedi betrayed us?" Asked Scorch.

"Huh, good question, but i'm guessing the commanders took over, but that probably means no large scale invasions for some time. The Republic is probably going to take a big hit from the separatists in the meanwhile, being honest. . . right now this war can go any way, I mean, our generals are dead or on the run, the recent death of General Grevious, who knows, maybe it'll be finally peace?" Replied Fixer.

"And then? We're soldiers, clones, we're made for fighting." Sev threw in.

"Can you cut the chatter? We're no soldiers, remember?" Stopped them Boss.

"Right, we're civilians." Said Scorch as they kept walking through the town.

"That looks like a bar to me." Said 40 as he pointed at a building with neon letters above it with one of them being broken.

"Good one, now how about I just go alone, alright? You just wait around here." Said Boss as he started entering the cantina. As he went inside, he saw a cantina like any other, round tables with chairs around them, a bar table shaped like a half square with rounded edges with different bottles on shelves behind it. As he approached, a Mon Calamari bantender poped up from underneath the bar table and asked:

"Hello there! What can I get you?" He cheerfully said.

"Is information on the menu?" Asked Boss while he leaned on the table.

"It always is, but it's price depends of course on what kind it is."

"Alright, so who's in charge of this city? Or is there no one?"

"Hah! There always is someone, just because you think there's no one, doesn't mean it's true. But the current person in charge is our queen. She's living in a mansion on top of the hill right next to the city. This one's for free, any drunken Wookie can tell you that."

"Well, I know where to go then, i'll be off."

"Wait, wait! Are you seriously going to go there? Either you're really brave or really stupid, that should tell you the idea of what she's like."

"Alright, we'll be careful."

"Stupid then." Whispered the bartender to himself.

"Alright, I got the location follow me. And from what I learned. . . we should be careful." As they walked toward the mansion, they walked out of the town with buildings every so often, with small or medium farms next to them.

"Black clouds, it's a bad omen." Said Sev as he looked up to see a black cloud above them.

"Does the cloud have guns?" Asked Scorch.

"Well. . . no." Said Sev.

"Then we're safe."

As they neared the mansion, They hid in some foliage and Boss said:

"Alright, our plan: Me and Sev are going to go up to the gate, you're going to watch us, if things get ugly, you interviene."

"Roger that sir." Said Fixer

"No guards?" Said Sev as they approached the gate, or the place where a gate was supposed to be.

"It looks like somebody may have greeted them before us." Said Boss. As they got closer, they saw the body of two guards. . . mutilated, torn to pieces. As they passed them and made It behind the walls they saw many more.

"The hell is this?! Some sort of fucking. . ." Sev exclaimed.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

". . . massacre, we saw a massacre, bodies, limbs torn from their original owners, Armor torn to shreds, blaster marks on the walls it was. . . one of the worst things we've ever seen, at least up to that point."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"The hell is going on here?" Whispered Boss to himself.

"Sir. . . remember the Republic base? With the deserters? Maybe they didn't lie after all. . ." Said Fixer after he and Scorch came to them after they heard Sev scream

"They didn't lie about the attacks, but they did lie about the fact that they killed those men, these men here. . . they're torn apart and remember the guy in the chair? Slit throat.

"Well these guys also have slit throats. . . along with a hundread more injuries." Said Scorch. After they entered the mansion, they saw more bodies. They entered a big room with a chandelier. To the right and the left there were two doors, two the front there were two sets of stairs to the left and right that merge into one. They went up the stairs and as they opened the door at the top of them, they entered the throne room with more bodies of guards and civilians. In the middle of the room, there was a throne, or more like an old fancy chair. There were many doors to on all of the four walls of the throne room. One was broken down. As they entered the room with the broken down door they saw the queen, dead, with a blaster in hand.

"I guess suicide is better than the fate of the others." Said Boss. After they exited the compund, Scorch said:

"And we're back to the entry point, what now?"

"Well, whatever killed everyone in here might still be around, we better warn the to-" Boss stopped mid word as he saw the black cloud cave in onto the city, and many ships starting and trying to fly away, with only the fastest making it while the slower had the creatures smash through the windows and fall into the engines making them go down.

"Maybe it was a bad omen afterall. . ." Said Scorch. Suddenly, through the black "Cloud" they saw two lights, a blue one and a green one.

"There! Jedi!" Said Sev as he pointed at the lights.

"Woah, hold on, are you sure you wanna go there? You saw what these things did." Scorch said as he grabbed him.

"We definetly don't want to go there, we'll have to sneak around to our V-wings." Said Boss.

"And then? We're just going to fly away? The Jedi are here! This is our chance, I mean these things fly! It's not like we're going to ignore them by just flying." Angrily said Sev.

"We're going to figure something out, just trust me." As they sneaked past the town, they kept hearing agonizing screams, buzzing, oh by the force the buzzing. . . As they neared their stairfighters, they saw two jedi fighting off the creatures, the creatures looked like giant bats with sleek black skin, razor sharp teeth and claws. And then they saw the jedi get into Schorch's and Boss's star fighters and fly away, but because they were not in range so they did not fire.

"And now? What's our plan now, Boss?" Asked Sev.

"Don't worry 0-7, there's a tracker on all of our star fighters so there shouldn't be any trouble finding them, all we need is another ship and we'll be fine." Said Fixer.

"See Sev? No reason to get angry, but you know, if there's only one ship, we're leaving you." Said Scorch as he placed his hand on Sev's shoulder.

"Let's get our gear and we'll wait for the thing to blow over, then we'll grab a ship off from the ship yard." After they did, they went some distance from the city and hid behind a hill, sitting, not saying a word as they kept hearing screams and other hellish screams. After about one and a half hour, when the everything went quiet, Boss said:

"I think it's over, let's go." As they came up the hill, they saw the black "cloud" flying away to a different direction away from them. As they went into the town, they saw again, a massacre. The Deltas tried to not look at the bodies, but they were everywhere. As they made it to the shipyard, they saw a bulky ship, standing on three "legs" with a turret on top and bottom.

"Well how convenient!" Said Scorch. As they opened the door they saw a woman with her back turned to them, stabbing one of the monsters inbetween it's chtin plates.

"Tough sons of bitches." As she said that, she turned around and saw the Deltas. She had a plate of armor on her chest and a mandalorian helmet without the visor and the top of the cheek plates knocked out, she had no more armor on. She was startled by them and then said: "Well, from what i've seen we're the only ones that made it and are still here. Wait. . . you're Republic! You've come for me, haven't you?" She said as she raised her vibroblade.

"No, no, no! We're just here for the ship, or at least that's our short term goal." Said Fixer.

"My ship? No way."

"Listen, we really need it, two of our starfighters have been stolen and-" Sev stopped him mid word and said:

"Either you give us the ship or we'll kill you."

"Real smooth Sev." Said Scorch.

"Ughh, alright, but i'm coming with you but ass soon as I get you somwhere where you can get a ship, you're getting off of this one."

"We have a deal then." Said Boss. "First off, we need to get to our starfigters."

"Alright, but I'M flying." Said the mandalorian. "The name's Sella by the way, just call me Sel"

"I'm Boss, this is Fixer, Sev and Scorch."

"Hey! Why am I last?" said Scorch with the Deltas just sighing. As they made got their starfighters and civilian gear, they got out of the atmosphere of the planet, and the Deltas in the V-wings docked into the hyperdrive ring.

"Alright, Fixer, send us the coordinates of our. . . _"targets""_ Said Boss trying to not reveal who their targets were to Sella.

"Sending the coordinates. . . now." Said Fixer, after he did, all of them jumped to lightspeed. After they made it, they saw two V-wings over a brown-ish planet, an orange, and a yellow one. As the Deltas saw that, they immediately opened fire, both starfighters and Sella's ship.

"Hey, hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Screamed Sella at the Deltas.

" _Doing our duty!"_ Said Sev through the comlink. Sella ran up to the turret at the top and tried to pull down Boss while saying: 

"The hell are you doing, stop it!" As she tried to pull him down from the turret, he kicked her down the ladder to the turret, with the fall knocking her out.

"Scorch! Get up to the bridge and take the steers!" Said Boss over his comlink

"Got it sir!" After some time of fighting, a few different ships appeared and all of the Deltas ship's holo transmitters suddenly went live and a Weequay with a helmet and googles on.

"Stop the fighting, NOW! Now tell me, why did I go aaaaaall the way to this shit hole of a planet in the unknown regions just for the Republic to find me, AGAIN. I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Screamed the Weequay. "If you don't, i'll kill all of you!" the Deltas stopped.

"Pirates." Said Sev.

"We stand no chance against them sir, there's too many." Said Fixer.

"And now, what shall I do with you. . ."

 **And that's the end of this chapter! I will try to now upload a fanfiction every Sunday, with uploading this one on one Sunday and the "Fallen King" on the other, so hopefully you'll get this fan fiction every two weeks, but still, I'm trying things out here.**

 **EDIT: And I'm sick, fml. You might have to wait one more week.**


	6. Lost & Found

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comlink"_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Above an unknown planet**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

" _Hondo. I heard about him, apparently he gave general skywalker a lot of trouble."_ Said Fixer

"so he's a big fish, eh?" Replied Boss

" _Yup, but I have no idea why he would be here."_

" _Alright, alright! I think I have an idea, since you clearly don't like eachother too much, you, the people with the big ship, will land on these coordinates, while you will land on those."_ Said Hondo as he sent them the coordinates.

" _So. . . what do we do Boss?" Asked Scorch._

"Listen to him, but have your weapons at the ready." As the Jedi were going to the landing spot, being escorted by Hondo's ships, Khoan – the padawan, asked:

"Master, what now?"

"Be calm, let me take care of this." After they landed and got out of the stolen star fighters, they saw pirates surrounding them and aiming blasters at them. The planet looked like a wasteland with a thin layer of fog right above the ground, there also was a chemical odor in the air, in front of them was a big, now turned into a land base. Hondo confronted them and said:

"Jedi! Even here? Well, at least The Republic can pay a big sum for you. . ." And then, Khoan burst:

"The Republic is no more, at least not for the Jedi."

"Well, if that's the case, then I bet they will pay even more!"

Meanwhile, when the deltas landed, with Sella's ship in the middle and Sev's and Fixer's star fighters on the left and right of the bigger ship. they saw a few landing zones occupied by the medium sized ships that escorted them, they were about the size of Sella's ship, but in different shapes. There was also a ramp into the ground, they didn't see what was down it. Boss looked through the turrets glass and saw the pirates surrounding and also aiming blasters at them and then said:

"piece of cake, Scorch, you open the door and start shooting, we'll do the same as soon as we hear the first shots."

"Roger that Boss, but if I die, I'm blaming it on you." As Scorch was about to press the button, he saw something and whispered to himself:

"Oh yes, come here baby." The door was opening slowly, the pirates first saw his helmet, with his hands down. Then as they slowly saw his arms they were surprised to see Scorch holding a shortened z-6 spinning rotary blaster cannon. They didn't shoot, some of them got shot instantly and most of them ran for cover behind crates that were layed around the place. A second or two later Boss started firing the top turret, Fixer and Sev popped up their heads and weapons to start shooting. Then Sella came next to Scorch, shooting at the pirates with her KYD-21 and said:

"Hey, you started the party without me! And are using MY blaster."

"Well, my blaster's right over there, feel free to use it."

"Nah, I prefer to hold on to my guns."

"Suit yourself."

As Boss was shooting at the pirates to his right he saw a pirate wielding an RPS-6 rocket launcher aiming it at their ship. He knew he didn't have time to run away, and that his best chance at survival is to just brace for impact. He then shouted over his comlink:

" _RPS! Scorch, RUN!"_ Scorch quickly reacted by throwing the blaster cannon outside of the ship, quickly taking his blaster and started running to the left, towards Sev's star fighter as he grabbed Sella by her arm just to make sure that she also runs, and then after a few steps let it go. He looked back just in time to see the rocket hit the ship, it exploded in a fiery blaze, Scorch instinctively put his hand in between his face and the explosion. Then he almost froze in place, only taking a few small steps behind in the middle of the space between Sella's ship and Sev's star fighter and two seconds after the explosion he shouted:

"NOOO! BOSS." Sev saw his comrade shocked and paralyzed, so he started taking out the pirates that were about to shoot at Scorch. After a few seconds Scorch started running to the starfighter only to be shot in his right heel and fall on the ground. Sella saw this and ran up to him, shooting her blaster at their enemies. She came up to him, grabbed him and started dragging him along the ground towards the cover of Sev's ship as Scorch was shooting his blaster. As they got into cover Scorches and Sev's comlinks came on:

" _Ah, shit! Scorch, can you still walk?"_

"Well, I can walk, but that's probably all."

" _Alright then, oh-seven and Sella, you'll have to make a run to the nearest ship and Scorch will take Sev's. But for now, Sev, get out of the star fighter, we'll cover you."_

"Wait, so we're just going to leave Boss alone?!"

"I'm sorry 62, but 38 can handle himself alright, and if he's gone, we'll there's nothing we can really do."

"And what about the scan? Can you see his vitals?"

"No, they're jamming us, but our comlinks can handle it. And now, 07, get out of the star fighter in three. . . two. . . one!" As He said that, they all started firing towards the crates that the pirates were hiding behind and Sev started climbing out of the star fighter. As he got out Fixer said:

" _Alright, and now Scorch you go in and we cover you, go! Go!"_ And they did the same with Scorch clumsily climbing into the cockpit of the red star fighter.

" _Sella, 0-7, you go, we cover."_ And they went, shooting down many pirates on the way. With Sella picking up the rotary blaster cannon as she ran by. Then Sev screamed over the comlink:

" _TANK!"_

"Wh- What? Aw shit, Scorch, we need to take off, or there won't be anything to take off with! We'll provide you with fire support from above."

" _Roger that, but be quick!"_ They took off, after they were in the air, they were shooting at the tank, but missing and blocking it's vision in the process allowing the delta and mandalorian on the ground to take off.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"And that day was the last we saw of him, we thought that we'd never see him. And then. . . we met him, we actually met him after two damn years of fruitless searching. At first we were happy, but later, we saw what he brought upon us. . . I'd like to think it was fate but. . . if we could just do something, anything we could do to avoid him. But I'm only human after all, don't put the blame on me. Anyways, through those 2 years we saw many strange things including one thing that kept popping up, the black clouds. . . Hell if anyone knows what those damn over-sized bats were. Anyways I'm going off the point, what was I saying? Argh, forget it."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **2 years later, inside a cantina**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You sure we can trust this guy, Fixer?"

"Don't worry Scorch, you know how long we've been working with him." Said Fixer in his civilian clothes as he approached the bartender and said:

"Hey there, you got anything?"

"Not really, but a guy was looking for you, he's over there." Said the Chiss bartender as he pointed towards a hooded man sitting by a table.

"Alright then, thanks for that." As Fixer sat down by the table that the man was sitting, he said: "So, I heard you were looking for me, right?

"Yes." Said the man.

"Sooo, what do you want?" Asked Fixer, the man was silent for a few seconds and then said, almost singing:

"Torches of war under hatred's sail, a whisper of doom on a wary breeze. Scorching the systems in a blazing trail, Cinder and fume foul the air they breathe. Blood of fallen kings, blades of chaos ring, the dead sing for justice."

"Ummm, what are you talking about?"

"Ravaging the rivers, scorching the ground, fires at night, the torches of war. Wake the Wolf, wake the White Wolf at the dawn of war, the end of the age is a-coming now. Sign of flame will sting. The dead sing for justice. Wake the White Wolf. . . remembrance at last."

"White wolf? Who are you talking about?" The man slid him a data card, stood up and walked out. Fixer just sat there stunned for some time and then stood up and went after the man. As he walked out of the door, he didn't see him so he asked Sella who was leaning on a wall:

"Hey, where'd that guy go?"

"What guy? Nobody left or came here for ten minutes."

"Wait, you didn't see anybody leave just now?"

"No, just as I said, nobody left."

"Alright. . ." Fixer went back to the cantina, sat down pulled out his data pad and stuck the data card into it. As he did, two sets of coordinates appeared, it looked like ones were for locating a planet in the galaxy and other for finding something on that planet. "Alright, everyone to the ship." Said Fixer into his comlink and started walking towards the ship himself. As everyone got into the one ship, Scorch asked:

"So, what is it? Another pointless lead?"

"This." Said Fixer as he played a recording of the hooded man speaking.

"Alright, so another pointless lead."

"And what other plan do you have? Come back and say we've failed? Or would you rather stay forever on this planet?" Scorch didn't respond, he knew that there was no point in continuing the conversation.

As they arrived, they saw a planet with a sickly green color. And as they were flying above it, going towards the coordinates, they were seeing many ruined palaces, temples and mansions.

"Blood of fallen kings. . ." Fixer whispered to himself. As they got close to the coordinates, they saw something like a force field, around 200 meters in diameter with gardens, a lot of green vegetation, animal pastures and a few wooden houses inside of it, There wasn't enough space for them to land in it, so Fixer said: "Alright, seal put your armor and seal it, and ninety nine, stay here and guard the ship." Sella has joined delta squad not too long after they lost track of Boss, after she did and was field promoted by Fixer to a republic commando. She got the number ninety nine, because as far as the deltas knew, she was the last person to become a republic commando. Technically she didn't need one, but it was mostly to hide her identity and for callouts.

"And this is exactly why I hate these kinds of planets." Said Sella s she leaned back in the pilot's chair. As they got out of the ship, and started walking towards the field, they saw many dead bushes and trees, now only piles of sticks. The air was toxic, they could feel it even through their helmets. As they walked through the force field, they felt freshness that they haven't felt in a long time, most of the planets in the unknown regions were not too green, and that was one of the many reasons why nobody really cared about going there. There were many different animals in the pasture, but no living soul to be seen.

"Alright, let's go to that house, I'll take point." Said Fixer as he pointed to the largest one. As he opened the door and walked inside, suddenly a man grabbed him, and forcing his gun out of his hand, facing the deltas with a vibro sword at Fixers throat. The Vibro blade had a thin blade, a double edge and a hand guard from both sides. The man had Long white hair with a pony tail at the back and a not too large beard. He had a missing left eye, with a scar going through it, and also a mechanic right leg. Then he asked:

"Who are you? Why have you come all this way for me?"

"We were told to find someone called "The White Wolf"" coughed up Fixer.

"By who and why?" Fixer just put up the recording in the air and said:

"That's all he said, you can listen to it. . . and lay the weapon down."

"Well. . . I guess, but you'll have do the same, sorry, so much time in isolation takes a toll on you, and well, you've found me." He let Fixer go and put down his weapon by the wall and the deltas did the same. Now that they've had a chance to look around, they saw that the house was one big room, with a long wooden table going through most of it. With candles on the tale and a plate with steaming food on it. Fixer played the recording. And after it finished he asked:

"So, what's your story?" The man answered:

"Long roads, through the raging days, walked the galaxy upon my wary way, Bestowed with the blade and phrase, far too long have I been a lonesome stray. I've followed the path so long, I've weathered this tide. Through everything carried on, with strength in my stride. I've followed the path so long, I needed a place where I belonged at last. At the end of the path, I rest my weary feet. Warm glow with a golden shine, come to rest under the virile vine. Dark flow from the oldest shines, blight and blood under the wealth and wine."

"Why the hell are you people so damn cryptic." muttered Scorch.

"Heh, well I used to learn poetry at the court."

"At the court?" asked Fixer

"Yes, at the court. You know, this world wasn't always like this, I arrived around a half year ago after a pretty important person saved me from my what back then seemingly endless wander. It seemed like he took a liking to me and invited me to his court, that's also how I got the vibro blade. This used to be a world of kings, you know? I didn't really know what happened, there was almost no time to do anything, I was the only one that managed to make it here to the force field. And from that time I've been handling myself."

"So you've been living here all alone? How'd you manage to keep all of this from collapsing?"

"A lot of luck I'd say and also-" He stopped mid word as they all heard a muffled cry of a child. The deltas looked at the man, he was nervous. Only now the deltas saw a hatch in the corner of the large room, Sev picked up his blaster, walked up to the hatch, aiming at it and ordered Scorch:

"Open it." Scorch quickly did. Sev saw what was in there, unarmed civilians, women, children, young men, it looked like there were between ten and fifteen of them. Fixer looked at The White Wolf and said:

"I think we deserve an explanation."

"I told them to hide as I saw your ship, I thought that you were here to hurt us."

"What else have you lied about to us? What's your real name, huh?" Asked Fixer.

"And what about you? What about you Fixer? What about your name?" Then, the man's face turned as he realized what he said.

""Fixer"? I never told you my name? Wait a second. . . Boss?" The man looked down and said:

"Yes. . . it's me."

"After all this time. . ."

"I have went my own path, and I wish to continue down it, those people, I can't leave them."

"Wh- What? Have you even been looking for us or the jedi at all?" Scorch burst out.

"Of course, at the start, but after a year or so, I stopped, there was no point to continue. Tell me, why are you doing this? Hunting them?"

"What do you mean why? We have our orders." Said Fixer. Boss laughed and said:

"Have you ever considered to just. . . let it go?"

"What are you talking about?! We're soldiers!"

"We were made to be soldiers! It doesn't mean we have to be. You haven't tasted normal life, you don't know how it is."

"Alright, I'm not going to judge you on that since I didn't experience it, but we, we need you. We can take the people to a safe place."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"We can get them to the ship in our armor, with one person carrying two suits of the others, it will take a while, but it will work."

"Alright, I hope I won't regret it. I'm going to get my armor and equipment, though I doubt It can be sealed, it didn't age well, the explosion damaged it pretty badly."

"I don't think an explosion counts as aging." Said Scorch. Boss smiled, looking back at the old times, at the clone wars.

 **And that's it for now! I haven't uploaded any chapters because I've played too much Fallout 4 on my new PC. . . but anyways! I hope i'll be able to "return" (Like it ever was there) to my schedule, posting a chapter every week, on Sunday, GMT +1, though later it may change to 1 chapter every two weeks, as I am trying to make them longer and longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, sorry that I wasn't posting any new chapters for a pretty long time, my inspiration just went out of the window for some reason, but now, you have this! Enjoy.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comlink"_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After They got everyone onto the ship, Boss said:

"So, where will we take them?"

"There's a Chiss world nearby which takes in refugees from everywhere in the unknown regions." Replied Fixer.

"Refugees?"

"Yeah, it's getting worse and worse, this world isn't the only one where some unexplained disaster happened." Boss walked into the hangar bay of the ship along with Fixer where the former residents of the planet were placed. It was very crowded, but Boss managed to find a young man and then pierced him with his look and gestured him to step out and as the man did, Boss said:

"Denas, I will no longer be able to lead us, so I have no other choice but to put that responsibility onto you." Said Boss as he kneeled down and presented his vibro sword to Denas. Denas hesitated for a few seconds, but then gently picked up the sword and Boss stood up, patted him on the shoulder and went back to the pilot cabin with Fixer, setting the coordinates for the jump. Meanwhile, Sev was in his room, cleaning his weapons as usual, Sel was also in her room while Scorch was sitting in the lounge reading a holobook, which he really liked to do in his spare time. The ship was awfully quiet, besides the low buzzing of it's equipment. Then, as Scorch was reading, in the corner of his eye, he saw a tiny little girl in the doorway. He put down his holobook and said: "Hello? What are you doing here?"

The girl, which looked to be around 13 years old replied: "Ummm, I thought I could come and talk to Khaleb. . ."

"Khaleb? Well i'm afraid he's not here, is he not with the others?"

"Well. . . I- I heard that you called him. . . "Boss"?"

"Oh, well he's unfortunately busy right now."

"Well i'm going to go then. . ."

"Well you can stay here with me, if you want." The eyes of the girl lit up, and she said:

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, do you know how to play Cubikahd or Dejarik perhaps? And what's your name?"

"Amnesia, and not really, I don't know which one to choose. . . I haven't played either."

"Well that's no problem, Cubikahd is a mandalorian game, Sel – the mandalorian taught it to us, it's more strategic than Dejarik, but since you don't know either, just pick one. And Amnesia? That's a strange name, and by the way you can call me Scorch."

"Scorch? That's also a strange choice! I'd love to hear the story behind it. And I know, it's strange, it's just that I have irreversible amnesia. . . they just found me one day, wandering around, and since I forgot my name, they sarcastically named me amnesia, but that's no problem, I grew used to it. And how about. . . Cubikahd? Sounds exotic."

"A good choice!" Then, Scorch proceeded to explain the rules to Amnesia, and not too long after, they were already in the game.

"You know, I told you the story behind my name, so now I think it's only fair that you tell me the story behind yours? I mean, I couldn't imagine why you'd pick a name like that!"

"Well, it's not like you get to pick, people always choose it for you. . . My real name is RC-1262, 62 for short, just a pile of damn numbers."

"Numbers? That's strange."

"We – me and my brothers, Boss, Sev and Fixer, we were bred, not born, bred, bred for war, we're clones, the same face, same voice. . . but different soul. Though most people just call me Scorch, it may or may not be because one time I may or may not have accidentaly burned off everyones eyebrows during the anti-armor training."

"Somehow that's funny and sad at the same time." Scorch chuckled after Amnesia replied to him and said:

"Well, you get used to it, especially when that's all you know. . . but I try to make the best of it." Then they continued playing mostly in silence besides a few comments on each others moves. After a while, the door to the cockpit opened to reveal Boss in the doorway, who then said:

"Hey there Amnesia, how are you doing? Wow, you're actually doing pretty well, didn't know you knew how to play."

"Well Scorch taught me!" She said.

"And it looks like she's beating you." Said Boss with a smirk.

"Hey! I never said that I'm good at it!" Boss, with the smirk still on his face, then said:

"Well, you don't have much time to get better, we're getting out of hyper space right about. . . now."

"You've got some nice timing there, Boss." Said Scorch

"Aaaaaand you've just lost!" Amnesia said proudly as she made the finishing move.

"Nicely done." Said Boss. Amnesia then said:

"Khaleb, or Boss, I don't even know what to call you anymore, it's just that. . . I want to stay with you, I don't want to spend the rest of my life on one planet!"

"Amnesia but. . . it's just not safe." Said Boss.

"Hey, what bad can it be? Just let her explore a little with us." Scorch jumped in.

"And then what? We just go back with her to command?"

"Oh, come on we just drop her off here, they already waited for two years, I'm pretty sure a week or two won't change much." Boss sighed and said:

"Alright, I. . . guess we can let you stay with us."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After they dropped off the refugees to the planet, they all met in the lounge, without Amnesia. Sev was leaning against a wall, Boss standing in the middle and the rest sitting around the round table.

"We are here to adress two issues." Said Boss. "First one, is Amnesia."

"You have Amnesia?" Asked Sel..

"No, no, it's a girl, she's called Amnesia. She was one of the refugees, and. . . I allowed her to stay."

"What?! You know how dangerous it is!" Said Fixer.

"I know, I know, but I'm taking full responsibility for her."

"You sure about this Boss?" Asked Sev.

"Well, she deserves this much." mumbled Boss. "And now, the second issue, the jedi. I may have mislead you, saying that I stopped searching for the jedi. Because well, I didn't. Me coming to the court, gave me more possibilities, contatcs, resources, things like that." Fixer sighed and said:

"So you lied to us, again. Can we even trust you now?"

"hey man, what's your fucking problem?" Scorch said.

"My problem? It's that he's keeping secrets from us." After a few seconds of heavy silence, Sev stepped in and said:

"He changed Fixer, get over it. We all did."

"Anyways. . . as I was saying, we tracked them down to a planet, it looked like they settled down for good, I've got the coordinates, we're moving out right after this meeting ends, which is right now. Everyone, dismissed. . . and get some rest." After Boss said that, he placed a holo disk with the coordinates on it on the table and walked back to his room. Everyone looked at each other and after a few seconds of silence, first Sev walked to his room, then Fixer grabbed the holo disk and went to the bridge, Sel and Scorch stayed in the lounge and started playing Cubikahd.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After a few hours they were in the orbit of the green planet. "It's a jungle, I fucking hate them." Said Boss as he looked at the small planet.

"The scan says that there's something giving off a strong signal, I can land near it." Said Fixer.

"Alright, Land us a 2 kilometers away, come from the opposite direction that the building is, we don't want them seeing us. We can walk the rest of the way." Boss walked out of the cockpit and saw Scorch playing Cubikahd against Sella and with Amnesia watching. Boss gestured at Amnesia to come to him and after she did, he said: "Listen, you're gonna be alone here for a while, alright? You know where everything is, if anything bad happens, you can contact us through the ships transmitter. Also, there's a blaster pistol under the dashboard in the cockpit, but remember, it's not a toy."

"I know, i'm not 9, it's not like i'm gonna shoot myself."Boss sighed and said:

"Just be careful."

"Funny, I should be telling that to you."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Ugh, I hate jungles, like Kashyyk? That was a nightmare for me, well, at least there's no droids or Trandoshians here. . ." Said Scorch. Sev almost immediately replied.

"Shame to be honest, I'd rather have something to shoot at. . . Nothing better than a jungle hunt. Hiding in the bush, putting a plasma bolt through a hostiles cranium. . ." Sev sighed wistfully. "Makes me feel alive."

"Not this again, Oh-Seven."

"You know, I still don't agree with your decision to let that girl stay, it's too dangerous, besides, she won't see much if the jedi are actually here." Said Fixer to Boss.

"IF, if, we've already experienced many times where we had them laid out right before us and they just managed to get away, it feels like they're always a step ahead of us." Boss Replied

"Well. . . alright, I mean we've already faced grievous."

"You mean saee his ship fly away and have a hard time beating his magna guards?" After a few seconds of silence and trying to say something, Fixer replied:

"Alright, you got me there, but still, it's not safe for her to just be here, with us."

"It's just. . . I promised something to her."

"Alright, it's just that-" Fixer was cut off as they suddenly heard Sella scream:

"RANCOR!" The Deltas all looked towards her and saw a towering beast in front her, around 10 meters away. It roared and charged but Sel managed to jump away just in time.

"How the hell do we take this thing down?!" Sev asked Sel while he was shooting the beast with his blaster.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I only ever seen one in a cage!" Then they saw a small object fly towards the rancor and explode, making a big hole in it's belly. It looked down and after a few seconds of the rancor trying to stay up, it fell onto the floor. Scorch came up to it, kicked it in the head and said:

"Don't know how to kill it? Explosive ordnance is the anwser. Anyways how far away is it?"

"I think it's right here" Said Sev as he revealed a small concrete building by cutting down a few branches.

"Alright, Deltas, form up on the door, Fixer, slice it." Said Boss. After Fixer sliced the panel, the heavy door slid open and the Deltas rushed in. All they saw was another door. "The hell is this? An arilock?" After all of them were inside, the door shut behind them, startling all of them and a thick green gas started pouring into the room from holes at the bottom of walls. Sella was the first one to fall to the floor, because she didn't have an enclosed helmet and no filters. "Get the fucking explosives * cough * and blow it!" Scorch placed the small bomb on the door that just closed a few seconds ago.

"Clear!" Said Scorch as he detonated it. The bomb blew up, only making a Scorch mark on the door."

"Those won't do! * cough * * cough * Get the bigger ones!" Said Boss while coughing. As he looked around he saw that Scorch just slid to the floor with everyone else already being knocked out. Boss's comlink started beeping, he picked it up and Amnesia said through it:

"Khaleb? Are you there?"

" * cough * Amnesia! You have to. . ." Boss was struggling to speak, struggling to breathe. "* cough * fly out. . . * cough * * cough * get help. . ."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Khaleb? Khaleb?" Amnesia asked, but there was no response. She looked under the dashboard. There was a Westar-34 blaster pistol. She took it, and placed it on the dashboard. She tried to start the engines. "Come on, come on." They roared to life. "Yes!" But after a few seconds they shut off. "What? Oh no, no, no, no, no! Damn it." The fuel meter was at zero. She picked up the blaster and moved to the front door of the ship. She pointed the blaster and shouted: "I don't want any trouble, just walk away!" A woman's voice responded:

"Well you look like you need a bit of help, and there aren't too many people here, not to mention the creatures that live around. We're not here to hurt you."

"Alright, i'm going to open the door, but i'm armed! So. . . don't do anything rash."

"you got it." As Amnesia opened the door, she saw a woman calmly standing with a nervous 15 year old boy by her side. "So what seems to be the problem? The engines malfunctioning?"

"Yes, but that's the least of my problems, my friends. . . they went to investigate something in the jungle, I managed to get to them but all they managed to do is ask for me to get help."

"Well it seems like you found the help, but first, we need to get out of here, it's not safe."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Boss woke up. After he looked around, he noticed that he was in a bed with white sheets inside a small, sterile white room. He could feel through the sheets that he was naked. As he looked around a little bit more, he saw that on the opposite side of the room, there was a bunk bed with two of his brothers in it, there was also a bed next to the bunk bed with Sella in it. He guessed that he was also in a bunk bed and that there was somebody above him. He stood up and tried to wrap the bed sheet around his waist, but it was attached to the bed itself. As he tried to take a step he stumbled a bit but managed to lean on a wall as he noticed that his prosthetic leg is missing. The door to their room opened as he pressed the button next to it. He walked into a halway with many doors, it looked like a prison, just without the bars. He walked down the hallway to the door at the end of it. As he was walking he heard muffled voices from behind the doors, though none of them were speaking basic. He pressed the button and the door opened. It was a big room which looked like a cantina back at the GAR bases with tables and benches. There was also a Protocol Droid standing near to the door. Boss was startled by the droid and started awkwardly staring at it. After a few seconds of silence, the droid said in a very robotic voice:

"Hello."

"Hello. . . What is this place?"

"This is the research facility. You and your people can feel at home here, we will not harm you."

"Well that's reassuring. . ." Said Boss to himself. "Can I have my leg back?"

"But you already have your leg."

Boss sighed and said: "My OTHER leg."

"No, it is currently under examination."

"The hell does that mean? Well give me a spare or at least a crutch."

"We cannot. We can't allow you to be able to hurt yourself, other research subjects or us."

"Right now I can kill you in 10 ways. . ." Said Boss under his breath. "can we at least get some clothes? Or are they also hazardous?"

"This is a controlled space in which you do not need protection from the elements, thus you do not need clothes. I would suggest you sit and wait for the others to come." Boss ignored the droid and started looking around. Everything was nailed down to the floor so you couldn't pick it up. There were a couple of vents but they were simply too small to fit anyone in them. The walls seemed very thick. Without anything else to do, Boss sat down by a table, and started thinking:

 _'The hell is this place? A separatist research station? This far in the unknown regions? No, that would be impossible. But who else would dare to capture republic commandos?'_ After around 15 minutes he saw many people entering the cantina from the corridor and sitting around the tables. It looked like they were separated into groups by races, the smallest groups were 3 people and the largest were 7 people. There were the Chiss, Twi'leks, Bothans, Torgutans, Aqualishians, Biths, Ithorians and many other races. All of them were naked, just like Boss and his comrades were. Speaking of them, he also saw them coming his way and then sit down next to him.

"The hell is going on in here?" Scorch asked Boss.

"You know as much as I do." Then, a few droids started serving food. The Deltas were given out plates in front of them with spoons attached to the plate. It was nutrient paste. The bland, green and tasteless but as the name suggest, nutritious paste. So, they started eating to the sound of foreign languages and laughs.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"I don't think I ever saw anything even comparable to this. Everything was white, sterile. Okay, maybe there's one thing: Kamino, it was similar to it. Though I am thankful to the for at least one thing, but that'll come later in the story.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After two minutes, a Chiss man moved over and sat next to them with his plate and said in a deep voice and with a thick accent:

"So, you guys are new here, eh? Don't worry, you'll get used to this place after a while."

"Get used? The hell are you talking about? We definetly don't plan on staying here." Boss responded.

"Well you can feel free to try and get out, but so far everybody that has tried is what you're eating." As the Deltas heard this they all stopped eating. After a few seconds, a grin started to form on the man's face and he burst into laughter. "Ah your faces when I told you that, I'm just joking, don't worry. But yeah, nobody has gotten out."

"And there haven't been any revolts or anything?"

"Revolts? Well you tell me how you do charging against droids with blasters while you only have your fists. Besides, half the people here don't know basic, so it's not easy to make anything out of it. Also, I don't know if you noticed but we're being observed all the time. See that protocol droid over there? He's the eyes and ears of the watchers, he goes everywhere everyone goes, and where he's not, there are hidden cameras."

"How do you know all these things? And who are the watchers?"

"One time we had contact with a guy trying to sneak out, from what we've heard there's some seriously fucked up stuff above, and the watchers or the scientists is what we call whoever organized this thing, you know, the hands moving the puppets. Since you're new here, if you need anything, ask me."

"Alright, well. . . what do we actually do through the day?"

"Good question, first you start off with breakfast, which is right now. Then you never really now, they do "expermients" so to speak, things like making you run on a treadmill, blood tests, or isolating you from everyone for a few hours. In the evening you eat dinner, though if you're unlucky, right after breakfast you go under the knife and don't get to eat dinner."

"What do you mean by "go under the knife"?"

"Well, that's what we call when they put you to sleep by sedating you and then do. . . things, nobody really knows what, you'll also have to go, everybody does on their first day. Sometimes people just don't return from there, but that's always when they've been here for some time. Anyways, as I said, if you need anything, just ask me." Scorch was stunned and said:

"What we need is to get the fuck out of here, I can't believe you're putting up with this shit, I mean they're literally cutting you up."

"We are, but it's not like we've got any other choice."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"And we're here." The woman said to Amnesia as they stood before a small wooden house. "Since it seems like we're gonna be along each other for some time, what's your name?"

"Amnesia, yours?"

"I'm Coria and that's Khoan, nice to meet you." They entered the house and sat by a not too large wooden table. "So, what's the problem? With your friends I mean."

"They went to investigate some signal. When I tried to contact them, they were coughing and said that I needed to get help." The two strangers looked at each other and after a few short seconds of

silence, Khoan said:

"We might have an idea of what they found, but it's getting dark, and you definitely don't want to be outside when it's dark. Well go and investigate in the morning." He stood up and gestured at Amnesia to follow him. "Come on, i'll show you where you can sleep."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Khaleb was running, holding the girl as tight as he could. The fire was everywhere. He stopped as he saw a strange ship drop an object from it's cargo. His eyes widened. He dropped on his knees still holding the girl. The Reached the ground. Boss woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He lifted himself into a seated position and looked around. He was in the shared room, the lights were off, it still must be night.

"You awake, thirty eight? It's four-oh." Said Fixer in a quiet voice, as to not wake the other up.

"Yeah."

"What is it? The nightmares?"

"Yeah, but not the usual, it's. . . nevermind."

"Come on, you can trust me, you know that."

"Remember how I told you that I promised something to Amnesia? Yeah, it wasn't to her, it was to her parents. There was a huge forest fire, half of the fucking planet was on fire, or at least that's what it looked like." Boss closed his eyes and slowly took a breath in, then out. " We were searching for survivors. I came into a house. Saw a dead woman lying on the floor and a guy trapped under a burning log. He said that I need to save the little girl. He pleaded me, and asked me to keep her safe, I promised. And you know what thing hit me the most? How calm he was, he didn't look in pain, he wasn't screaming. . . he just asked me to save her, like he was asking for bread at the baker. . ."

"Did he. . . you know?"

"I shot him, couldn't let him suffer. I took the girl and started running, don't know how far or how long but I just ran. The doctor told me that she had amnesia from the shock of all that happened, maybe it's better. Go forwards a few months and everything's great, I basically adopted her, had a girlfriend, was the marshal of the realm, it was a quiet job, a peaceful time, you know? Then one day, we had a ship, a strange one, right above us. Not a big deal, we didn't have a lot of visitors off planet, but sometimes it happened. When it wasn't responding to our attempts at communication, the king ordered me to get people to the shields, I didn't take it seriously. Most people didn't want to go, hell it was the middle of the day, they had things to do, but since I didn't want to spend an hour trying to get somebody to follow me, I only took the people that wanted to go, you know, children, teens, people that had time and nothing better to do. But. . ." Boss's voice started to crack and tears rolled down his cheeks. "When I was inside the shields I saw the ship drop something, a small shiny thing. Only then did I think it was serious, I started screaming for people to get in, most still ignored me as they didn't see that thing fall down, my girlfriend was running towards me, she reached out to me, the only thing that she managed to get through was her finger. I also reached out and a small part of my middle finger went back outside of the shield. Then, I heard a blast, it was loud and silent at the same time, the sky was blinding but dark like the night, it was the most blissful time I ever had but also my worst nightmare. Then a wave of fire went by, it was less than a second before everything alive outside the shield was disintegrated and everything else burned." Boss was now quietly sobbing. "All I had was her finger with a ring on it. The tip of my finger is also missing, it's like she was a part of me, and now she's gone, kinda stupid when I say it like that."

"Oh, i'm sorry, I- I didn't know. . ."

"There was no way for you to know, but I failed them, all of them, they're dead because of me, I could've dragged them there or, or. . . anything."

"You know that's not true. Listen, if you want to, we can talk in the morning, right now just go to sleep."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 **a few days later**

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"You sure she didn't just left us?" Fixer whispered to Boss as they were eating.

"I'm sure, trust me."

"Also, I never really questioned it, but why is your hair white?"

"It's a side effects from some medication for some exotic illness."

After some time of eating, suddenly they heard a muffled explosion, the lights started to flicker and then turned off. The people started nervously talking, when one alien screamed:

"Hey! The door has no power, it can be opened!" Everybody started cheering, one Wookie jumped onto the droid supervising them and ripped it's head off. The Deltas looked at each other and ran close to the door. As the aliens managed to open the door, a Zabrak standing in the front of everybody turned to the crowd screamed something in a foreign language and gestured in a direction for everyone to go. Most of them not knowing what he actually said, still cheered, but as the Zabrak turned around, he was promptly shot by a B2 super battle droid.

"They got fucking supers?!" Scorch screamed as he ran behind a table. As he looked over his cover, he saw the same Wookie that took the head off the protocol droid a second ago, beating the B2 with the hand of the previous droid. "Huh, well that went a lot more smoothly than I expected.

The Deltas followed the crowd into the wide corridor which was leading only one way. But as the crowd turned a corner, the Deltas heard rapid blaster fire and screaming.

"What now?" Asked Sella.

"Sella, you reckon you can slice this?" Asked Boss while pointing at a door terminal.

"Hey, leave it to the professional!" Fixer said while pushing Sella away.

"Yeah, exactly, then leave it to me!" Sella responded.

"This isn't a dick measuring competition, Fixer! Just get it done with." Sev threw in. Fixer carefully took the panel off, played around with the wires as the aliens were running back in panic as they could hear the droids just around the corner.

"Yeah, yeah, take your time, it's not like there are droids trying to kill us right behind the corner."

"I know, but it's not working for some reason!" Fixer responded.

"Probably because the power's out mr. professional." Sella said sarcastically.

"Well what now then?!" Boss asked. Right after that, the door opened, red lights came on in the corridor and they all rushed in and closed the door. It was a large, dimly lit room with crates, boxes lockers and many different containers.

"Well, that was convenient, the emergency power system switched on but now what? We're stuck in a room with droids on the door step."

"We blast 'em." Said Sella as she spun the shortened barrels of her Z-6.

"Where'd you get that from?" Scorch asked in a baffled voice.

"We're in the storage, dummy."

"See? Again! Too damn convenient, now we're gonna be eaten by a fucking chest or walk right into a hundred droids or-or-"

"Stop being such a drama queen, Scorch." Sev shunned him.

"Alright Deltas, put your clothes and armor on, get your weapons and we'll move out." Boss ordered. After just ten minutes, they were all dressed up and ready to move out.

The door opened with Sev already holding his blaster ready to shoot right next to a B1 droid's head. "Knock, knock." He said right before blasting the droid. They quickly got rid of the squad of droids. "Is that all?"

"What? You think they'd send a whole army after a bunch of unarmed inmates instead of people blowing up their base?" Asked Scorch. Sev thought for a second and then shrugged and followed the rest of Delta squad behind the corner. What They saw was a vacant machinegun and a blast door at the end of the corridor.

"Alright, now we need to get to the main computer." Said Fixer.

"What? Why?" Boss questioned.

"They've got files on us, we have no idea who it is, and besides, they might have some useful intel."

Before Boss could say anything Scorch threw in: "Well do you know where the main computer is? Or maybe there's a big glowing arrow with a sign above it?"

"If we can find a computer, it should be connected to the main one, with a bit of luck, we should be able to extract the data just like that, and if not we'll have to find the main computer itself."

"So we just find a computer and that's it? Seems easy enough." Said Scorch.

"Well I doubt that there will be one in the corridor so we'll just have to search the rooms." After some time of searching many rooms, they still found no computer, and they were at the last door before the blast door. "If this one doesn't have it, i'm gonna fucking lose it." They opened the door. Most of the room was occupied by a few large rectangle shaped objects. "Oh you're fucking kidding me, this is it! The main computer.!"

"Well, then do your magic." Said Sev.

After a few minutes, Fixer pulled out the data chip out of the computer and said: "I got it, I'll see it on the ship."

"Good job, and now, That blast door, you think you can slice it?" Asked Boss.

"Sure thing." But as Fixer went close to the door, suddenly a huge explosion destroyed the door and knocked all of the Deltas off their feet.

As Scorch looked around, he saw a few figures in the smoke still lingering from the explosion. He also saw that all of the Deltas were knocked down and were completely exposed. Still lying on the floor, he pulled his blaster up to shoot. As he pulled the trigger, nothing happened, it was jammed. He helplessly looked at the figures in the smoke, awaiting his fate. Suddenly, he saw two lights appear and cut the mysterious figures down. He sat up and leaned against the wall. He aimed his blaster at the place where the figures were standing a second ago. He was holding his blaster in only one hand, not even knowing himself what he wanted to achieve. Then, a small figure ran up to him, it was Amnesia.

"Scorch! Are you alright?" She asked as she pulled back and forwards on his shoulder.

"Amnesia. . ." He sai slowly.

"Scorch? Scorch!" He heard as he passed out. He remembered only scraps of what happened later. He remembered somebody saying "Ah shit, he's fucked up, we have to go, NOW." and blaster fire, a lot of blaster fire. Later, he woke up in the jungle. He was laying on the ground, it was the late hours and the darkness was starting to set in. As he got up and looked around, there was nobody to be seen. He still had his gun, it was right beside him when he woke up. He wasn't sure where he was, so he started walking. After a while, he remembered that he still had his gun jammed, so he sat down on a log. Just then he heard a twig snap, he slid down, and now leaning on the log he grabbed his empty gun, and he quickly started digging in while counting down his fate. And then a big ARC trooper, with a pair of friendly eyes, appeared there at his shoulder and said: "Wait. If the clankers want to tangle, now they'll two to dodge."

Scorch replied "Well thanks a lot, name's Scorch, you?"

And the ARC trooper said: "The boys just call me camouflage." They fought all night, side by side, took their battle stance and Scorch wondered how the bolts missed this man. Beause they seem to go right through him, just as if he wasn't there. And in the morning they both took a chance and ran. And it was near a riverbank when the ambush came and Scorch thought it was the end, and they were had. Then a bullet with Scorch's name on it came on buzzing through a bush, and the big ARC trooper he just swat with his hand, just like it was a fly. . . Then the trooper led Scorch to his ship. But as Scorch was about to open the door, he looked over his shoulder and the ARC trooper was gone. As he entered the ship, he saw Sev in the corridor, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Sev looked at him with a raised eyebrow and looked a little bit confused, pointed at Scorch and then he said:

"You're dead."

Scorch placed two fingers on his neck to measure the pulse, waited for two seconds and then said: "Nope, pretty sure I'm still kicking."

"Well, last time that WE checked, you died while we were carrying you."

"And from what I remember, I passed out, then woke up in the jungle and was basically saved by an ARC trooper."

"You were dead. You were showing no signs of life, no heartbeat, no breathing, nothing. And ARC trooper? What are you talking about?"

Then the padawan - Khoan said while standing in a doorway: "Maybe the force wanted you to survive. This world is very strong with it. The force is strange, still mostly unknown, but it has a plan for everyone."

Scorch looked over his shoulder at the padawan and said: "We're clones, we have no future, no plan, we live to fight to the bitter end for the Republic."

Then Scorch looked at Sev with a questioning look. Sev looked down and said: "You better go talk to the Boss." As Scorch was moving towards the lounge he overheard Sella talking to Boss:

"You cannot just kill him like that! Do you have any fucking morals? If not them we'd be in some fucking test tube right now."

"You- you don't understand-"

"No! You don't understand, all you care about are your fucking orders!"

"Am I interrupting?" Scorch asked as he stood in the doorway. Boss' and Sella's eyes widened.

Boss opened his mouth but struggled to get any words out, finally he said: "Scorch? But. . . you were dead, there were no life signs!"

"I am dead, I'm a ghost here to haunt you OooooOOOooo." After Scorch said that, he sat down by the table.

"And even now you have time for jokes." Sella said. "Anyways, we've got a problem, a big one. If you looked up, you probably already saw it."

"Well between fighting for my life against droids and running like hell to the ship, no I didn't."

Boss looked confused and said: "Droids? We didn't see anything."

"It was a long way from the ship, I'm guessing they were reinforcements for the research facility, thankfully there was that ARC trooper. . ."

"Time for stories will be later." Sella suddenly said. "We've got a fleet of a fuckton of ships right above us."

"What?" Scorch asked in disbelief. "Who?"

"No idea." Boss threw in. "None of us ever seen any ship like that, though they don't seem too friendly."

"Well. . . what's the plan then?"

"As soon as we get out of the atmosphere, we make a random jump."

"What? You're joking, right? No ship is that fast, and even if there is one like that, it's definetly not this one."

"Amnesia's riggin up the engines." Boss said.

"Rigging up? More like rigging up to blow!

"Scorch, if we needed something blown, we'd ask you." Boss calmly exclaimed.

"Can't we just wait it over or something?"

"No, we can't." Said Boss with a serious voice. "Fixer is at death's door, he doesn't have much time."

Amnesia then walked in and said: "Right, everything's fixed and should be ready to go. . . Scorch?"

"Nope, I am just a parasite using this body as a host." Scorch quickly said. "I'm just joking, of course it's me."

"But you were-"

"Dead, yeah I've heard it a couple of times today."

"Alright now Delta's, time for chit-chat is over, to your battle stations!" Said Boss. Scorch nodded, and him and everyone else went to their battle stations as Boss ordered with Amnesia and Khoan staying with Fixer to make sure he's stable during the flight.

After a while, Sev said while in the cockpit with Boss: "All systems are looking A-OK. . . and we're taking off."

"Alright then, full speed ahead!" Said Boss. They went out of the atmosphere, and while they were preparing to make a jump. Scorch managed to get a look at the ships from the turret. They looked like they were fleshy, pulsating. . . like they were more creatures than ships. . . And right as one looked like it was about to fire at them, they made the jump.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 **half an hour later**

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Everyone took a breath of relief as they left hyperspace. Boss got out of the cockpit, the sound of metal still stretching after leaving the gravity of the planet, the ship seemed like it was about to fall apart any second. He opened the door to the room where Fixer was laying, with Amnesia and Khoan by his side.

"Everything alright with him?" He asked.

"Well, he's as well as you could expect." Said Khoan. Boss nodded and walked back to the cockpit.


End file.
